


Exercises in Frustration

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: Hell of a Mess [2]
Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, Handcuffs, Het and Slash, Post-Movie(s), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put my mark on something of Brian's, she'd said. The idea sank claws and teeth along Luke' spine; he felt it crackle along his nerves, something selfish and thwarted that had been burning in him like a slow fuse for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercises in Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Hobbs/Mia, with implied Brian/Mia and Brian/Hobbs, sort of a follow-up to "Made That Way". *fans self* This fandom does strange things to my Muse.

Mia Toretto shifted on the couch, throwing her hair back with an irritated sigh, and directed a glare through her lashes at Luke for the third time in the last five minutes. If it was an attempt to distract him from his watch for her lover, it wouldn't work; but he also had no doubt she could make a much bigger nuisance of herself if she chose to, and he had no idea how long it would take Brian O'Conner to return from whatever errand had taken him out of the house.

"What?" he barked at her, keeping his attention fixed on the window. "If you have something else to say, then say it."

They'd already gone over the basics: the fact that yes, they were in a non-extradition country; the statistics on high value fugitives that had been 'liberated' from such countries over the years and successfully extradited from intermediary destinations; and how ridiculous it was for her to have brought the subject up in the first place, considering the methods O'Conner had used to snare Arturo Braga in the dying days of his FBI career. She'd wanted to know how Luke had tracked them, too; but that was one secret he was holding close. He didn't want her to warn Elena. Or for Elena to get herself in trouble trying to warn _her_ lover. He'd liked her; she'd have been a good cop, if only she hadn't met Dominic Toretto.

So wouldn't they all, Luke thought, smiling grimly to himself.

Mia snorted, shifting again as she rubbed at her wrists under the snug metal of the handcuffs. "Nothing," she said. "It's just-- you're betting a lot on the fact that Brian never learned how to stop loving people."

For half a second, it felt as though his breath had frozen in his lungs; then Luke exhaled, hoping the brief hitch hadn't been noticed. She had to be talking about something other than what his mind had first jumped to; why the hell would O'Conner have told her?

"The point being?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "If you're trying to tell me he'll go along peaceably in order to protect you and your child," he dropped his gaze to indicate her ripe belly, "I was pretty much counting on it, actually."

She flushed a little at that, though she didn't seem any more cowed than her brother ever had. Her chin lifted slightly, and her dark eyes flashed at him. "Men," she said disdainfully, then looked away again. And that seemed to be the end of that.

Luke shook his head, then went back to his vigil.

Another relatively quiet five minutes passed, interrupted only by more shifting noises from the couch. Luke was just starting to wonder how long it would be before he had to start making allowances for the size of a very pregnant woman's bladder, when her patience broke and her gaze started boring into the side of his head again.

" _What_?" he growled, shooting a glare in her direction.

Mia's lips thinned, and she gave a brief, evaluating glance up and down his torso. "At least his taste is consistent," she said.

"Excuse me?" he fired back, caught off guard again. That was a little harder to imagine an alternate interpretation for. But even if she did know, or had guessed, why the fuck was she bringing it up?

The corners of her mouth curved up a little, though it wasn't exactly a happy smile. She looked _predatory_ , actually, if he had to put a word to it; not quite jealous or angry, but _focused_ with an edge of underlying frustration. It made him feel deeply uneasy on some level; he was starting to regret not paying more attention to her when they'd met before.

"You think I didn't see you talking to Brian at the factory?" she replied. "I'm not blind. And you're hardly the first testosterone poisoned ex of his I've had the pleasure of meeting."

Luke remembered the way her brother had palmed the back of Brian's head-- the fatigue of that moment when he'd realized Brian had never been his to grasp in the first place-- and nodded in recognition, mouth thinned to an irritable line. "I noticed that much myself," he said. "I don't see why you think it should have any bearing on the matter at hand."

She studied him a moment, then laughed a little, shaking her head. "You think I mean Dom? God, if _only_. No, whatever might go on in my brother's head, he only dates women, and he's pretty determined to stay oblivious. He treats Brian like a brother, like he used to treat Vince. Especially now." She gestured with her bound hands, emphasizing her pregnancy.

Luke wasn't sure he believed that; he'd seen with his own eyes how close the two men were. Then again, why would Mia lie? She couldn't possibly think it would change anything about the situation they found themselves in. "Again, I don't see why you think I should care."

She shook her head at that. "Moron. It's a good thing I love him as much as I do." Her gaze softened for a moment as she stared toward the window, mind obviously with her errant boyfriend. Then she narrowed her eyes at Luke again. "We flagged your record, you know; I _know_ that you didn't leave Rio smelling like a rose. I'd guess you're not here officially, either; your file shows you stuck in DC until you finish selecting and training a new team."

He'd flagged Tej Parker as the technical mastermind of their crew, but clearly the lady of the house had skills as well. "And what makes you think I haven't?" he snarled, stung by the reminder of everything _else_ he'd lost in his pursuit of her family.

She made a show of looking around the airy living room of the little home. "I don't see anyone here but you. How do you expect to get both of us out of the country without any help?"

Luke clenched his jaw again. Like hell he was going to tell her he hadn't actually expected to find them here; he'd been following up on one of several faint leads while 'taking some time to think things over,' as his boss had put it. He'd had a lot of PTO coming. "I'll manage. If you know so much about me, you know I won't let him go again, no matter what happens."

Something flashed in her eyes at that, and her chin went up again. "I'm counting on that, actually," she said obliquely, then scooted to the edge of the couch and finally made the request he'd expected earlier. "But that can wait. Would you uncuff me for five minutes, if I swear not to run? I really need to visit the ladies' room, unless you want it to get fairly unpleasant in here."

Luke considered. He was pretty sure it wouldn't take much longer; Brian would never leave his pregnant lover alone for long without a very good reason. There weren't many facts he could say he knew about the man, considering the undercover agent had spent their entire relationship lying to Luke about who and what he was, but Mia was right about one thing: his _behavior_ was very consistent. Brian was pretty damn possessive about whomever he was with-- and if that happened to be _her_ now rather than _him_ , all it meant was Luke had a better than usual window on how his target would act in the heat of the moment.

"I'd think that'd bother you more than me." Let her be the one to feel uncomfortable for a moment. He'd give in, of course-- it wasn't as though she were a guy, and he could just unzip her and tell her to shake it out-- but it was a cheap way to reestablish control of the situation, and the fact that he even needed to do so was proof he was off his game. _She_ was the one in handcuffs here, not him.

Mia blinked at that, staring at him-- and then her face just _fell_ , lower lip slightly pouted, dark eyes luminous with a faint shine. "Please?" she asked, a plaintive note in her voice.

Luke was half out of his chair before he realized she'd done it intentionally. He took a frustrated breath, then unstrapped his pistol to drop it out of her reach and strolled over, as casually as he could. "And why should I believe you won't make trouble when I uncuff you?" he demanded, staring down the ten inches that separated them in height.

She smiled a little at that, though her eyes were still wide and soft. God, she was gorgeous. Something else Mia was right about: Brian did have consistent taste. Luke had met another of Brian's female flames since leaving Rio-- a Customs agent out of Florida named Fuentes who seemed more bemused than surprised by the news of Brian's second defection from government service-- and she was also a strong woman, slim and dark-haired with just that slight reckless edge to her smile.

She'd been goddamn tempting, too. And just as off-limits, though for professional reasons as much as personal. He'd made it a rule not to foul his own nest long before meeting Brian, and doubly so since the shock of the moment when he'd turned on the news to discover that his months-missing ex was suddenly a _rogue federal agent_. Broken oaths, broken faith, and a crack in a particular organ half his co-workers would have sworn Luke Hobbs didn't have.

It twinged again, as he stared down at the woman Brian had chosen to spend the rest of his life with.

"I'd hardly need to be uncuffed to cause trouble," Mia shrugged, then lifted her hands slightly between them. "But I know when to pick my battles."

"Is that so." He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, still distrusting that guileless expression.

"Mmm," she said, biting briefly at her lower lip. "For example." Then she surged up on her toes, pressing her mouth against his without warning.

Luke froze, reaching instinctively to grasp her shoulders, and gave a sudden shudder as she brushed the fingertips of her still-bound hands down the line of his sternum. Then he took a step back, setting her away from him, staring at her in disbelief.

"What the hell, woman?" he barked.

She smiled again, sharp with something like triumph. "If you have to ask," she said, taking a step toward him to close the distance again.

"Yes, I do have to ask," he insisted, capturing her shoulders again to hold her at arm's length. " _Why_?"

The smile faded. "Brian loves me. And we're happy here. But there's a part of him that's never been mine, and we both know it. Elena says you're a good man, and my brother likes you, which as I once said to Brian he never, ever does. And it's not as though you're hard on the eyes." She dragged her gaze over him again from head to toe in blatant appraisal.

"That's a whole lot of other people's reasons," he frowned back, unsettled. He let himself imagine what she seemed to be suggesting for a moment-- adding dark eyes, the sweep of long hair, and the soft press of breasts to the vivid sense memories he had of Brian's long, lean form shuddering under him-- then shook his head and banished the images, trying to even out his breathing. There had to be some trick, here. "What's in this for you?"

"Maybe I just can't resist conflicted cops," she said, wetting her lips with her tongue. "Maybe I have a few fantasies I never got to try out when I was pretending to be the good girl back in LA. Or maybe... I want to put my mark on something of _Brian's_ for once."

Something in his gut clenched at that, and Luke wondered how the hell he'd ever thought Mia was the weakest one of the trio he was chasing. "Or maybe, you're trying to distract me into letting the pair of you go," he said, roughly.

She grinned acknowledgement, but leaned up again anyway, breath feathering warm over his mouth. "I'm not hearing a no," she said softly, leaving the next move up to him.

 _Put my mark on something of Brian's_ , she'd said. The idea sank claws and teeth along Luke' spine; he felt it crackle along his nerves, something selfish and thwarted that had been burning in him like a slow fuse for far too long. The restraint he'd been trying to maintain gave with a near-audible snap. He dropped a hand to Mia's hip, pulling her close against him, the hard swell of her belly pressed against his stiffening cock; the other he thrust into her hair as he claimed her lips.

Gun forgotten across the room, wits sunk in his dick-- of _course_ it was at that exact moment that Luke's other quarry returned, blue eyes widening as he took in the tableau awaiting him.

Negotiations got a little more... involved, after that.


End file.
